roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Yamcha's Premonition (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis A crowd gathers around the two craters in the middle of the street, and everyone wonders what just happened. They see a person come out, the little alien, and freak out. Piccolo and Gohan both sense that the Saiyans have arrived, as does Yamcha, Kuririn, Yajirobe (well, actually, he's just sitting somewhere eating some meat), and Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu. Both Saiyans are out of their ships now, and the little alien is not too impressed with Earth. The big alien then lifts his hand, and causes the entire city to explode, save them and their space ships. The big alien says he might've been a little too polite with his greeting. The little alien scolds him, referring to him as Nappa, and says they're not here to show off, and this planet can't be sold for much anyway. Nappa calls the little alien Vegeta, and states that they're just here to get a wish from the whatever-Balls. Vegeta says they're Dragon Balls, and first they'll get information from the guy who killed Raditz. To begin they'll search for the person with the highest battle power on the planet, because that'll either be whoever killed Raditz or Kakarrot's son. Nappa wonders about there being a few people on this planet with battle powers over 1,000, but Vegeta says they're still no match for them. In not much time, Vegeta finds the highest reading on the planet. "Alright, Nappa. Let's go play!" As they fly away toward Piccolo, Nappa notes how much he likes the low gravity on this planet. Yamcha quickly notices that the two aliens have started moving. Kuririn also notices, saying they're heading in the direction of two large ki. He wonders if they're going toward Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu, or towards Piccolo and Goku's kid. Piccolo yells at Gohan, "They're coming...!! ", and Gohan says he's ready. Elsewhere Tenshinhan prepares to fly off and tells Chiaotzu to stay put, but he refuses since he went to all the trouble training for this. At Kame House, Bulma and everyone else are watching on the news about a large-scale earthquake in East City. Kame-Sen'nin knows that means they've come. Bulma puts on the eye device she repaired and wants to find their location, and Oolong whines about not wanting to die. Kame-Sen'nin says they'd just get in the way if they go, and all they can do is wish everyone good luck. Pu'er tells Yamcha not to die, and Bulma tells Goku to hurry, who is shown still racing down Serpent Road. It's now 12:20 PM, and Piccolo and Gohan (who's now wearing an outfit like Piccolo's) are waiting. They feel someone coming, but it turns out to be Kuririn. Piccolo asks if he's come to get in the way, and Kuririn explains that everyone else is coming too. Gohan remembers who Kuririn is now, and says his father said he was small but strong. Kuririn doesn't like the small part. They talk a bit more, when Piccolo interrupts that they're here. Kuririn can't believe their incredible ki, and Vegeta asks if they weren't waiting for them.